Your Song
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: A surprise visit soon turns into something more when Remy unexpectedly appears by the Institute grounds.


I wrote this long before even the first _Primary Colors_ chapter was fully posted.  I love the movie Moulin Rouge, particularly for the music, and this is one of my favorite numbers.  And while the lyrics could probably apply to any number of different couples, I was on a Romy kick.  Enjoy!

.

********************  
**DISCLAIMER:**  Roses are red.  Violets are blue.  Me no own, so you no sue.  
********************

.

It was a leisurely afternoon at the X-mansion, and many of the students had chosen to spend it the most productive way possible: by lounging about the living room watching movies. 

"I'm telling you guys," Kitty voiced from her position on the couch (lying down horizontally, using Kurt's lap as a footstool), "Acting all goody-goody is the easy part. Now Sarah Michelle Gellar…that's talent." 

"I dunno 'bout that…I think it's romantic how sweet Sebastian's character becomes by falling in love with Annette." Jubilee responded from where she and Rahne were reclining on the floor, blankets and pillows surrounding them like a cozy fortress, despite the warm autumn air. The only other girl in the room was Rogue, who was sitting on the windowsill with one leg hanging over the ledge, a book, and little intentions on actually watching _Cruel Intentions_ for a seventh time. Together, the four of them had "persuaded" Kurt to join their little gathering. 

"You would." Under her breath she muttered, "Not like it happens in real life."

From her corner of the room, Rogue gave an ominous eye-roll at her roommate's comment. As her sight was momentarily drawn from the pages of _Stephen King_, something outside the window caught her eye. Giving the surrounding area a quick-once over, she almost dismissed it as a figment of her imagination…until a figure came into her line of sight. It took a moment for recognition to kick in, and when it did she inhaled sharply.

The sudden gasp caught everyone's attention, silencing the current discussion at hand (who was more naïve: Annette or Cecile?). "Is somezing wrong, Rogue?" her brother asked. At the sound of his voice, she turned back to face four very confused comrades.

"Oh, ahm…nothing's wrong." She hesitantly responded. "Ah just…remembered something Ah forgot ta do. Don't bother pausing the movie; Ah wasn't paying much attention anyway!" She ran out of the room at a speed even Quicksilver would have been impressed with.

Simultaneously, the three girls (and Kurt) blinked.

"What do you suppose _zat_ wuhz all about?" He spoke to no one in general, but unknowingly gave Kitty an idea.

"I'm not sure…but what do you say we go and find out?" Her little 'minions' agreed eagerly, and before The Fuzzy Dude could get a word in edgewise, she phased them downward towards the first floor.

As a brief afterthought, she momentarily phased back up into the room to pause the video, then went back to rejoin the others.

.

Bobby was minding his own business (for once), just coming out of the kitchen with a roast beef sandwich in hand, when it happened. A sudden rush of girls—and Kurt—came running by in a flash, nearly trampling the Iceman in their tracks. It all happened so fast; one minute, he was heading towards the stairs to his room and the next he was on the floor, strips of meat decorating his current ensemble and a slice of bread for a hat.

"Sorry, Drake!" He heard his girlfriend shout from the doorway, before he even knew what had happened. He just stared after Jubilee at the now-open front door without blinking

"…something tells me even _I_ don't wanna know!"

.

Rogue, of course, never realized she was being followed, as she made her way to the edge of the woods, slowing down when the Cajun came into view. He was casually leaning up against the tree, fiddling with a pack of cards in his hand. Kitty and Company, on the other hand, resorted to peering just around the corner of the mansion to see what was going on. With the four of them huddled in one big mush pit, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to be.

"Ouch! That was my toe, Jubes!"

"Oh, quit your whining…but while we're at it, get off me, Kurt!"

"I can't see! Who is zat with mëin Schwester?"

"Shh! Oh, my god…I think I recognize him. Isn't he, like, one of Magneto's lackeys?"

Pause.

"_WAS???_"

Unlike her followers, Rogue had suddenly found herself speechless, completely flabbergasted as to what _he_ was doing here. She did, however, find enough composure to fold her arms over her chest and glare disapprovingly.

"Remy take it dat Chere not happy t'see him?"

It took a bit of time before Rogue managed to find her voice again, and even more to keep it from cracking. "Y'all could say that, Ah suppose."

"Dat hurts, Chere…" Putting the cards away in one of his many trench coat pockets, he managed to give her an irresistible pout. Her knees almost gave in there and then.

"What do ya want?" She finally spoke up, dropping the whole mad-as-hell routine. Without a word, he reached back into his pocket and pulled out one of the cards hidden in there. He flashed it in front of her eyes before holding it out to her. "…Queen of Hearts?" She questioned suspiciously; surely, he didn't expect her to fall for the same trick twice?

"Non, dis one won' explode." He answered her unspoken question, "T'ink of it like an' apology f'r de last time. Remy believe he an' Chere got off on de wrong foot." In a suave motion, he brought her gloved hand to his lips, brushing it against them as he placed the card in her hands.

Rogue found herself unable to move, like a deer caught in between headlights. It was only just before he leaned in to kiss her for real did she snap out of it, pulling back instinctively. "Stop!"

"What's de matter?" 

Heaving a sigh, she released her grip from his, "Ah take it good ol' Magneto didn't fully explain all our powers to y'all, including mahne…" She expected him to ask what exactly her mutation was, like everyone else did. He surprised her.

"Oui, Remy know of Chere's power."

She blinked. "They why—"

"Let's jus' say…Remy like to live dangerously." He smirked. "Dey don' call me 'Gambit' f'r not'in'"

He attempted to reach out for her hand again, but she pulled away, turning her back to him. "Ah'm sorry…Ah just can't." There was more than a hint of sadness behind her words.

Not willing to be shot down so easily, Remy moved in much more cautiously. "Ah know what ya're tryin' ta do." At this, he paused. "Y'all just don't get it, do ya?"

She abruptly turned to face him, dynamite in her eyes.

**Rogue****:  
**_My gift is my sorrow…_

Then, her voiced dropped down to nearly a whisper.

_..and this one's for you…_

Still not feeling the least bit discouraged, Remy continued his charming stroll towards her.

**Remy****:   
**_Well, you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind; I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

The instant he reached her, he continued walking around, still facing her all the while. She watched curiously as to what he was planning. He leaned in close, just barely brushing against her ear as he sang the next words.

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…_

She forced herself to smile at him, both sadness and shock hidden within. 

Remy, however, was just getting started. With graceful agility, he leapt onto a nearby Sakura tree's low-flying branch, kneeling down and hanging one leg over in a casual manner.

**Remy****:   
**_I sat on the roof_

He kicked/shook the branch, causing an array of Cherry Blossom petals to drift down, flying all around Rogue in a most serene manner. She looked up at them almost in awe as they rained down upon her thin figure.

_And I kicked off the moss_

Allowing herself to smile for real, she attempted to keep up her rapidly-fading façade by placing one hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised. Remy shrugged innocently.

_Well some of these verses…well, they…they got me quite cross_

Swiping a nearby Cherry Blossom, he leaped off the branch, landing directly in front of her

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

Remy gently reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears before placing the flower safely against her tuff of white bangs. 

_It's for someone like you, who keeps me turned on_

Back on one of the upper floors of the Institute, Xavier wheels himself over to one of the windows facing the couple. Placing his elbows on the armrests and his chin atop his folded hands, he watches their interaction. An unreadable expression is present on his face.

**Xavier****:   
**_[opera]_

As Remy takes his hands away from the flower, he goes to gently stroke her cheek when Rogue suddenly pulls away, looking down at the floor to her right and feeling almost ashamed this time

**Remy****:   
**_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

Not feeling the least bit hurt, he lifts her head back up so they can meet eye-to-eye.

_You see, I'd forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

"Zat has got to be ze _vurst_ pickup line I've ever heard…" Kurt mutters back over where the interlopers are still spying, his accent unintentionally thickening.

"Hush, boy!" Rahne, surprisingly of all the girls, speaks up, then goes back to dreamily watching with the other two as their friend gets romanced by the smooth-talking Cajun

**Xavier****:   
**_[continues operatic vocals in background]_

Still ignoring everyone else in the world, Remy gently takes both of Rogue's hands in his own.

**Remy****:   
**_Anyway, the thing is—what I really mean…  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Letting go of only one hand, he leads her into a leisure stroll along the edges of the woods, still refusing to break eye contact.

**Xavier****:   
**_[lengthy opera solo]_

Kurt continues his muttering, but has considerably decreased in its intensity upon noticing just how happy his sister looks for the first time in—well—ever since he had known her. The girls have totally zoned out, Jubilee and Kitty tilting their heads so they lean against one another as Rahne stands their with her hands clasped in excitement.

**Kitty/Rahne/Jubilee****:   
**_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done…_

As they walk, Rogue manages to find her voice as she serenely turns towards Remy.

**Rogue****:   
**_And I can tell everybody…this is our song_

Even Gambit can't hide the joy he felt just then from his face.

_It may sound so simple, but now that its done  
I hope you don't mind; I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

They turn to face one another, gradually getting closer and closer.

**Remy****:   
**_I hope you don't mind…_

**Rogue****:   
**_I hope you don't mind…_

**Remy/Rogue****:   
**_That I put down in words…how wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world…._

**Xavier****:   
**_[opera, ending on long, drawn-out note]_

As the last note still lingers, Rogue and Remy (both lost in the moment) lean in, eyes closing. As the quartet behind the house gives a simultaneous gasp (which neither of the two heard), their lips momentarily brush before they pull away. In shock, Rogue suddenly opens her eyes, staring at the Cajun with a mixture of both surprise and wonder, a gasp escaping that mirrored the others'.

"Ah…we…" she whispered, unable to get the words out.

Remy moved to stroke her cheek again, this time receiving little interference other than a slight flinch. With the knowledge beginning to sink in of what has just happened, they both lean in once more. The kiss is much deeper and longer this time; she wraps her arms around him as he tightens the hold he now has on her waist.

Kitty had her mouth hanging open; Jubilee and Rahne were mirroring her choice of expression. 

"She…"

"…he…"

"…kissed…"

Kurt wasn't sure if he was ecstatic or furious about the situation, choosing to settle for a mixture of the two. They remained in those positions for a few moments before Rahne (the first of the three girls to "recover") noticed something a little…off.

"Um…you guys? Maybe it's just me, but…" she motioned back towards the happy couple. Kitty and Amara peeked for the umpteenth time, eyes going wide. 

"Oh, my God; she's glowing! … _literally!_"


End file.
